


Among Shadows

by Whisperer2109



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Lazy Naras, Childbirth, Dating, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Intersex Submissive Men, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Shikamaru has a brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Ryuunosuke didn't remember much about his childhood. He was born to Uzumaki Haruka, a member of Kumogakure, who died Five years after his birth on a mission that went wrong. Placed in the Kumo Orphanage, he quickly grew accustomed to being alone. He didn't think that he'd get adopted until someone recognized him.





	1. Chapter 1 - Ryuunosuke

**_~Ryuunosuke's Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

                                  I had just turned Five-years-old and was presented with my mothers' death during a mission. She'd been caught in a stray jutsu and hadn't felt a thing as she died. It wasn't long after her funeral that I was tossed in the Orphanage with the other parentless children. I grew used to the Matron telling me stories about my mother and her Fuinjutsu skills, her temper, and her strength. It was a nice day in Kumogakure, and I had taken my favorite place under my favorite tree. I was napping in the shade when I felt two people approach me. 

 

                             Opening my eyes, I gazed up at two men, one with long platinum blonde hair pulled into a pony-tail, and a rather Large man with long spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks. The large mans' hair reminded me of Kaa-Chan's, but she was gone and she wasn't coming back. "He looks just like him," The blonde spoke before kneeling to my level. He smiled before introducing himself as Inoichi Yamanaka, of Konohagakure's Yamanaka Clan. 

 

                    The other man had introduced himself as Choza Akimichi, of Konohagakure's Akimichi Clan. They asked me to accompany them to the Raikage's office and, call me stupid, but I agreed. I already knew that these two knew exactly where the Raikage's office was, but I lead them anyway. I didn't have anything better to do, so why not? Knocking on the door to the A's office, I waited patiently until he allowed me to enter. Jumping to reach the doorknob, I eventually pushed the door open and walked in, only to be met with the sight of Another man standing in front of the Raikage. 

 

                      We looked alike, which was odd since I'd never met the man in my entire life. Tilting my head to the right, I stared up at him curiously as he grinned down at me. Then, everything was explained to me. Kaa-san had met this man, Shikaku Nara, five years ago and had decided to have a child with him. I am that child. Otou-san wished to take me back to Konohagakure with him.

 

                  Staring at the floor in front of me, I thought about cold nights in the Orphanage, minimal food, and cruel children. "Okay," I spoke, agreeing to go back with them. Otou-san carried me back to the Orphanage with his companions so that I could gather what little possessions I had left, standing in the doorway and conversing quietly as I packed my Kaa-sans' pictures, Uzumaki family scrolls, and Kaa-sans' fuinjutsu equipment. 

 

                      She'd taught me as much as she could before she died, and I'd gotten very good at it if I do say so myself. I sealed everything I wanted into a storage scroll, trying to ignore the three staring at me in awe. "I'm ready," I declared, putting my backpack on. We set off to Konohagakure and soon, I was home. 

 

* * *

**_~Seven-Years Old~_ **

 

 

 

                        I made a wrong turn. I'd intended to go to the academy, but it was my first time trying to go without tou-san, so I got lost. My sense of direction is shit. Somehow, I'd wandered into a casino and into a cho-han game. Before I knew it, I'd somehow managed to win every single time. I laughed, staring at the sobbing man sitting across from me. He was in trouble, and he knew it! The man was dumb to bet ownership of his Bar, he knew it and he lost it! Ha!

 

                                Once I was finished, I gathered up my winnings, including the deed to the Bar, and decided that the Academy just wasn't worth it today. I somehow managed to make my way back home and walked in the front door, greeting Otou-san and Yoshino as I walked in. Yoshino was seated on the couch, my new baby brother perched on her chest as Otou-san played Shogi with Inoichi-san. 

 

                            "What are you doing home so early, Ryuu-kun?" Yoshino asked in confusion, sitting up gently as to not disturb Shikamaru. "I got lost and gave up. I wandered into this really cool place where the guys invited me to play this cool game, and I won a lot of stuff!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Um, w-what game?!" Tou-san demanded, straightening his posture as he stared at me in growing horror, afraid I might've run into some perverts. 

 

                        "I think they called it ' _Cho-Han_ '," I spoke with a frown before Unsealing the money and deed that I'd won. Once the Sealing scroll finally emptied itself, The entire floor was covered, piled high. The three sputtered, staring in awe at my winnings before Yoshino went limp on the couch. She hadn't even been unconscious for a minute before she suddenly came to. She began cheering quietly, shooting up from the couch and carefully dancing around the living room. 

 

                         After many hours of counting and gathering the money, I learned that I'd earned a little more than 200,000,000 ryo. I handed the deed to the bar to Tou-san before going to feed the deer. ' _Today was a good day_ ,' I thought happily.


	2. Graduation day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuunosuke Nara Graduates from the Academy and meets his team.

**_~Ryuunosuke Nara's pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

                        I am 12-years-old now, and it's graduation day. I had the best grades in this years' graduating class, making me the rookie of the year, and I didn't even try. Unfortunately, that also earned me a hoard of fangirls who followed my every move. But, in some way, I am thankful to them, because if not for them, I wouldn't have been able to improve my stealth skills. 

 

                         Thanks to them, I could now hide anywhere and conceal my chakra to that of nearly undetectable levels. "Now, I will announce the Teams and their Jounin Sensei's," Takiko-Sensei began, clearing his throat. "Team 2 will consist of Uchiha Isamu, Aburame Kiku, and Nara Ryuunosuke under Jonin M-Morino I-Ibiki," Takiko-Sensei spoke, stuttering out the last name. Gently banging my head on the desk, I sighed. "Troublesome!" I growled quietly, slightly irritated at my situation.

 

                        Ibiki Morino is a Tokubetsu Jonin and Commanding officer of the Torture and Interrogation Force of Konohagakure. Tou-san had often described the man as a very strict sadist. 

 

* * *

**_~7 years later~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

                                 "You're doing what now?" I asked, staring at the Sandaime from my position across from him. "I'm assigning you a Genin team," He beamed, clearly proud of himself. "They'll meet you at training ground 12," Sarutobi-Sama cackled, clearly loving the trauma he was putting me through. Shaking my head, I lazily made my way toward training ground 12, where I found a nice tree to nap under while I waited for my Genin team. 

 

                       I opened my eyes what seemed like a few minutes later to see three brats arguing with each other. "Shut up!" I grumbled, sitting up and dusting my Jounin jacket off. "Sensei! You're awake!" all three chorused in Unison before glaring at each other. "Alright runts, Introduce yourselves," I ordered, eyeing them from my shade as they darted forwards to sit in front of me. 

 

                  "My name is Mai Keiko! I like Makeup, Dango and Green tea! I dislike the two Bakas! My dreams for the future are to become the best Kunoichi I can possibly be!" Keiko squealed, her turquoise eyes wide as she practically vibrated in place, her Orange hair vibrating with her. Her skin was pale, and she seemed entirely too energetic. I was tempted to fail her just so I wouldn't have to deal with her, but I didn't want to crush her dreams... yet. 

 

                      "My name is Aburame Jun'Ichii. I like Reading and drawing. Why? Because it is soothing. I dislike Keiko-Baka and people who hurt my Kikaichu. Why? Because they are both annoying. My dreams for the future are unknown. Why? Because It is not here yet," Jun'Ichii spoke in the same monotone as his mother. He was just like the other Aburame of Konoha. The same high collars, a scarf covering the lower half of his face and his eyes obscured by sunglasses. 

 

                       "My name is Akimichi Kenji. I like eating my favorite foods. I dislike people who call me fat when in reality, I am just big boned. My dreams for the future are to open my own successful restaurant!" Kenji exclaimed, eating chips in between his words. He was a chubby kid with shoulder-length hair the color of dead grass, blue eyes and orange cheek markings. 

 

                  Shaking my head, I realized this team was going to be a troublesome as I thought it'd be.


End file.
